¿Superfluo?
by Gou-chan
Summary: Perfección es una palabra agotadora, estridente, exigente, intimidante, sobrevalorada, incluso superflua. Entonces ¿Cómo ello influyó para que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad haya olvidado cómo ser humano y haya pasado a ser un simple automata? / BL: Eren/Rivaille
1. Perfección

**Disclaimer:** Nada relativo a Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece en absoluto sino que es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes:** Eren Yeager/Rivaille

**Advertencia:** BL. Spoiler capítulo 28

**Notas:** Quise publicar esto, aunque me siento insegura acerca del escrito, además lo considero extraño y eso es debido a la actitud de Rivaille. Quiero decir ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan frío? ¿Qué tan ridículo, extraño y OoC sería escribir a un Rivaille _sintiendo_? ¿Por qué no puedo? Y este es el resultado, es algo bastante corto, pero que planeo seguir.

* * *

**¿Superfluo?**

**Capítulo uno:** _Perfección._

Perfección es una palabra agotadora, estridente, exigente, intimidamente, sobrevalorada y superflua… Incluso dolorosa.

Se esforzaba día a día por tratar de ser perfecto. Forjar una expresión adusta no fue un gran problema, puesto que nunca tuvo una gran conexión con su lado emotivo, Hanji solía bromear con que el lado izquierdo de su cerebro se encontraba más desarrollado.

… Sin embargo, en ocasiones sucedía que de forma inesperada se sorprendía a sí mismo riendo, llorando y siendo un bastardo bastante emocional. Estado en el cual fue encontrado por Erwin hace aproximadamente hora y media, y ¿cuál fue la solución que le propuso el Comandante? Beber.

—En ocasiones debes confiar un poco más en tus compañeros — recomendó Smith, al volver de su habitación con una botella de Brandy y dos copas.

Se encontraban en el salón-comedor, lugar al que cualquiera podría acudir en cualquier minuto y sorprenderles. Pero, ¿es que acaso estaban infringiendo alguna ley? No, en absoluto, sólo se trataba de un hombre inusualmente frágil siendo consolado por un _muy_ viejo amigo.

—La vida es mucho más fácil de sobrellevar si de vez en cuando sacas todo eso que tienes atiborrado en tu interior — continuó el rubio, mientras Rivaille le observaba con una expresión fatigosa.

—No es fácil compartir con un escuadrón y perderles así como así.

—No murieron _así como así._ Muriendo luchando, dando su vida en pos de la humanidad — excusó.

—Puede que parezca un bastardo frío y sin sentimientos, pero no es así. Nunca he tenido una familia propia y durante el tiempo suficiente ellos fueron…

—¿Y yo? — Erwin inquirió con una sonrisa amable.

Rivaille se sonrojó y esquivó su mirada.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué te encuentras en tal estado?

—Nostalgia — fue la lacónica respuesta del Sargento.

—Han pasado seis años — recalcó Smith, ante lo cual Rivaille bufó y bebió su trago de forma apresurada

... luego fue por otro y otro. Claro, hasta que fue detenido.

—¿Qué? — balbuceó.

—Basta — esbozó el rubio al percatarse del real estado del menor —. ¡Basta! — le quitó la copa, cuando el otro aparentó no haberle oído —. Creo que es hora de que regreses a tu cuarto, y procura que Eren no te vea así.

¡Maldito Eren! Sí, era nostalgia lo que sentía. Extrañaba un montón a su escuadrón y a un montón de personas, en realidad. Solía evitar relacionarse con los demás, pero de vez en cuando la vida le obligaba a establecer lazos afectivos y… _joder._

¿Por qué no era capaz de exteriorizar algo tan sencillo como…?

—Mocoso bastardo — escupió el Sargento mientras se tambaleaba por el apenas iluminado pasillo de piedra.

¿Por qué le había pedido cuidarse de Eren? Compartían cuarto. Idea de Erwin-_Jodido_-Smith. El mocoso no podía dormir por el resto de sus días en el sótano y siendo él el responsable, lo más sensato era trasladarlo a su cuarto.

Llegó hasta la última puerta del pasillo, justo al fondo y con algo de dificultad logró abrir la puerta, se adentró, cerró ésta con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando un sonoro golpe y traspilló hasta su cama, posicionada al lado derecho, cerca de la puerta. Se sentó y apoyó su espalda en la fría roca.

—¿Qué edad crees que tienes? — musitó a sí mismo, a modo de reproche. Pese a que le agradaba beber, sabía su límite y no debió de haberse excedido.

—¿21? — contestó una voz, la cual sobresaltó al Sargento. Se trataba de Eren, quien se removió en su cama para intentar observarle bien.

—Vuelve a dormir, mocoso — escupió con disgusto, al verle desprenderse de las cobijas y sentarse en la cama.

Eren enarcó una ceja y dijo: —¿Estás borracho?

—Tsk, ya quisieras.

—Estás borracho, Rivaille.

—No lo estoy — negó.

—Estás llorando, Rivaille — informó, y acción inmediata, el aludido llevó su temblorosa mano izquierda hasta su ojo derecho, deslizó el índice por sus pestañas y rió. Sí, realmente rió, pero con amargura.

—Estoy llorando — confirmó junto a una risa… ¿desesperada?

Eren mordió su labio inferior, e indeciso se coló hasta la cama del Sargento y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de éste. —Tú eres fuerte, pero hasta el más fuerte debe liberarse de vez en cuando — le dijo.

—¿Liberarse? — preguntó, apartándose ligeramente para poder mirar al menor a los ojos, sintiéndose estúpido.

—Sí. Es común que me digas _"mocoso llorica"_, o algo así, pero no soy alguien que pueda guardarse las cosas. Todo lo opuesto a ti, guardas y guardas hasta que colapsas, como hoy.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabio o me conoces tanto? — inquirió Rivaille.

—¿Desde hoy? — dijo a modo de respuesta, lo cual en realidad sonó a pregunta.

—¿Podemos quedarnos así por un rato?

—Prometo que será un secreto — respondió Eren.

El Sargento sonrió, pensando algo como: "_Atrévete y morirás"_. Se acomodó en el pecho de Yeager, cerró sus ojos y poco a poco comenzó a relajarse.

¿Por qué todo se trataba de Eren? ¿Qué diría el muchacho si le confesara que jamás se había sentido tan reconfortado sólo por sentir el calor de un cuerpo y el cariño de un abrazo? ¿Qué diría si supiera que pese a ser una _jodida_ pasa de treinta y cuatro años estaba delirando por un mocoso como él? ¿Comprendería que no es perfecto y pese a lo que todos creen, también siente?


	2. Divagación

**Capítulo dos: **_Divagación._

El Sargento Rivaille no podía con la vergüenza de haber sido consolado por un mocoso, y en especial, haber despertado acurrucado entre sus brazos, lugar que, detestaba admitir, le otorgó una confortabilidad asombrosa.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, extrañaba un montón de cosas de Petra. Era duro de admitir, difícil de asumir y peor de sobrellevar. Por lo general solía ser un hombre fuerte, con una capacidad de resiliencia asombrosa. Pero desde el momento en que su sagrado espacio personal se vio invadido por Yeager, algo en él hizo click.

Si tuviese que rebajar su humanidad y hablar de sus sentimientos, tenía absoluta y completamente claro que la relación que mantuvo con Petra estuvo enmarcada en confortabilidad, llegó a experimentar sentimientos positivos, pero nada realmente fuerte, o al menos como la estúpida e imberbe sensación que le provocaba Eren.

—¿Comiéndote la cabeza? — dijo una voz a su lado. Giró la cabeza y se topó con Erwin.

—Es tarde.

—Bastante.

Se encontraban en las caballerizas, era cerca de la media noche, por lo que la luz de la luna les acompañaba.

Erwin extrajo un pitillo y se lo extendió a Rivaille, quien muy a su pesar aceptó.

—Esto es difícil — comenzó Smith —. Como Comandante debo estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede dentro de la organización y resolver cada pequeño dilema para mantener una cordialidad entre los miembros — Rivaille asintió —. Pero últimamente he escuchado ciertos rumores que…

—Mi problema es mi inhabilidad para comunicarme. Es una locura tener estos sentimientos hacia él.

Erwin Smith abrió excesivamente sus ojos en son de sorpresa. No sabía cómo iniciar aquella conversación. Nunca creyó que tuviese que hacerlo con Rivaille. En el pasado no debió entrometerse entre Petra y él porque le conocía y sabía que se trataba más que nada de alivio físico, al menos por su parte, porque sabía que desde el punto de vista de Petra era diferente, pero ello era algo de lo que estuvo al tanto al iniciar aquella especie de relación.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo, Rivaille? — inquirió Erwin.

El Sargento le dio una calada profunda al pitillo, y luego dijo: —No estoy haciendo absolutamente nada. De hecho, me gustaría saber qué escuchaste.

—Sólo una historia bastante interesante acerca de cómo dormiste como bebé entre los brazos de cierto soldado.

—Maldito mocoso — escupió — ¿Sólo eso?

—Sólo eso — confirmó.

—Bien, ese mocoso necesita oír un par de palabras — esbozó Rivaille y se encaminó al cuartel.

Tras él, Erwin permaneció apoyado en la pared posterior de las caballerizas y suspiró con premura, apostaría su cuello a que Yeager mañana no podría siquiera levantarse de la cama, la pregunta era ¿Cuál sería el motivo? En ocasiones, inclusive para él, Rivaille era difícil de leer.

**2**

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo, Eren? — inquirió Kirschtein.

—Es como dijiste, "lo prohibido para ti es una simple fantasía que no te atreves a cumplir".

—Ya, y dime, ¿desde cuándo te tomas tan a pecho mis palabras? Por lo general prefieres pasar de mis consejos.

—Primero, no fue precisamente un consejo, y segundo, ¿no te dije que el Sargento lucía jodidamente sensual aquella mañana?

* * *

_Aquella mañana_

—Yeager — Rivaille llamó, mas el soldado no despertó —. Eren — probó nuevamente, sin suerte —. Mocoso bastardo, despierta de una vez — farfullo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el aludido despertase sobresaltado y mirase hacia todas partes, alarmado.

—¿Sargento? — Balbuceó el chico — ¿Qué hace en mi cama?

—De hecho, soldado, es usted quien está en mi cama — deslizó suavemente sus palabras, por lo que disfrutó de la reacción del menor.

A continuación ocurrieron dos cosas, Yeager se percató de la embarazosa pose en la que estaba, es decir, él abrazando a Rivaille; y de un salto se levantó y cayó en su cama.

Rivaille se apoyó en el colchón con el codo izquierdo, con la mano libre se alborotó el cabello y luego posó su mano en la frente, suspirando con pesar. —Duele — masculló, sumido en su propio mundo debido a la _jodida_ jaqueca que atacaba su sistema. Sentía como si millares de titanes hubiesen aplastado su cabeza.

Y… de esa forma, olvidándose completamente de la presencia de Eren, quien bebía su imagen.

—_"Cabello inusualmente alborotado, mejillas coloreadas, camisa arrugada"_ — Miró sus pantalones desabrochados y su respiración se paralizó.

El Sargento estaba tan sumido en sus lamentaciones que ni siquiera notó que Eren huyó de la habitación.

* * *

—Te dejó mal — se mofó Jean.

—Si lo quieres plantear de esa forma, sí.

—No olvides que el que juega con fuego se quema.

—Oh, jódete.

—¿Y después pides que no te molesten? Como si pudieras disimular que te atrae — dijo con tono prepotente y pose altanera.

Oh, sí, Jean jamás cambiaría. Sólo quedaba aceptarlo y aprender a lidiar con él o simplemente pasar de él.

—Lo prohibido para ti es una simple fantasía que no te atreves a cumplir — le repitió Jean, una vez que se percató de que Eren no respondería.

—¿Prohibido? — inquirió Eren, aquello llamó su atención. Jean asintió — Bien, ahora que estamos solos, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

—Primero, hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta cómo te lo comes con la mirada. Pero estoy seguro que eres correspondido, es sólo que no sé en qué sentido.

—Me voy — dijo Eren, a modo de despedida, salió el comedor y se encaminó rumbo al área en que se encontraban las habitaciones.

Sabía que las palabras de Jean eran ciertas, entonces ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Si se guiaba meramente por la lógica, algo inusual en alguien tan impulsivo como él, pero que para el caso le resultaba absoluta y completamente conveniente, sí, sentía atracción. Quería enmarcar todo en ello. Había que estar ciego para que la presencia del Sargento Rivaille pasara desapercibida, en especial desde el momento en que comenzaron a compartir habitación.

Pese a su torrente actual de pensamientos, la admiración que sentía por el Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no ha mermó sino que se incrementó. Sus facultades como líder y destreza en batalla eran magnificas. Como líder de entrenamiento era severo, pero capaz y con excelentes resultados. Sin embargo, en algún momento aquella admiración comenzó a cambiar, si bien no se perdió, comenzó a mirarle con otros ojos, de otra forma.

¡Oh, venga! Tenía veintiún _jodidos_ años. Gran parte de sus pensamientos siempre estarían destinados a invocar una y otra vez la existencia de los aberrantes titanes, pero también era un ser humano, y el ser humano no vive tan sólo de pan y agua, su cuerpo poco a poco le estaba exigiendo otro tipo de necesidades biológicas. Ya no era aquel mocoso de quince años.

**3**

Eren caminaba distraídamente y sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no reparó en la presencia de Rivaille esperándole fuera de la habitación que compartían.

—Necesitamos hablar, soldado — dijo en cuanto le vio.

Yeager se sobresaltó con la sorpresa, mas cuando comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba le dedicó una mirada, la cual el Sargento no supo descifrar, y sin esperar orden alguna penetró en la habitación, dejándole atrás, por lo cual Rivaille no pudo siquiera vislumbrar la sonrisa ladina del chico.

* * *

¡Aquí la continuación! En un principio quise escribir el segundo capítulo rápidamente y publicarlo cuando antes, pero la vida real a.k.a universidad, no me lo permitió. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows, favorites y lecturas c:

Bueno, si Rivaille puede tener sentimientos (_Y el episodio 22 lo dejó demostrado ;_;_), ¿por qué el común de los soldados no pueden tener necesidades biológicas de otro tipo?


	3. Inseguridad

**Capítulo tres: **_Inseguridad_

El ser catalogado como el Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad trae consecuencias, quizá no le provocase un lío mental, pero sí con su vida cotidiana. El tratar de mantener un aura de perfección no es tan difícil como lo pensó en un comienzo. Su habilidad con la 3DMG ayudaba a que nadie se metiera con su personalidad adusta y cerrada, pero ello no implicaba con que no fuera un ser humano.

_Jodida vida_.

Sentía como cualquier otro, tenía necesidades como cualquier otro. Y al ser el blanco de gran parte de la población, incluso soldados, provocaba cierta inseguridad en él, inseguridad que se acrecentaba debido a Eren Yeager.

—Las mujeres no son para ti, ¿no es así? — escuchó, lo que logró que espabilara.

Se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de su habitación, la cual estaba cerrada y asegurada, con el propósito de mantener cierta privacidad. Rivaille no tenía en absoluto claro lo que sucedería a continuación, sólo tenía claro que necesitaba poner los puntos sobre las _íes_.

—Si he de ser sincero, prefiero las pollas.

Vender una apariencia _cool_ funciona con algunos. No mentía, pero el ser soez era algo que iba en el paquete.

Eren rió tontamente y se sentó a los pies de su cama, balanceando sus piernas, mas sin dejar de mirar al Sargento Rivaille. Aquellas cuatro paredes eran el único lugar en que Eren tenía permitido la informalidad para con su superior, por orden de éste mismo.

¿Dónde fue la seguridad con la que enfrentaba día a día su vida? Era lo que Rivaille se preguntaba incesantemente. No estaba siquiera seguro de cuál debía ser su siguiente paso, lo cual contrastaba completamente con su actitud cotidiana, la cual se encontraba totalmente estructurada, pues ésta estaba total y completamente calculada.

Hastiado debido al tren de pensamientos que le invadía, suspiró cansinamente y deslizó una de sus manos por su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás.

—¿Y qué es lo que quería hablar conmigo? — se atrevió a preguntar Eren.

—Nada importante, Soldado. Duérmase y si tiene suerte, mañana hablaremos — decidió. Al no tener sus ideas clara, la inseguridad había comenzado a corroerle.

—Se supone que aquí debemos dejar de lado cualquier tipo de formalidad — pronunció Eren notoriamente exaltado, es más se había puesto de pies, pero su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Rivaille notó sus puños, estaban tan apretados que los nudillos se marcaban, quizás en demasía.

—Oh, _mierda_ — escupió con renovada molestia. Era como si aquel gesto de parte de Eren hubiese regresado su molestia al enterarse de que el mocoso había estado esparciendo ciertos rumores —. ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estoy jodidamente molesto al enterarme de que has estado hablando a mis espaldas? Normalmente te obligaría a hacer algo tan vano como limpiar el castillo en su totalidad y dejarlo reluciente. Pero ello no bastará para resarcirte.

—Esto no está funcionando — dijo Eren con gesto compungido —. No se supone que fuera así. Debía ser diferente — restregó sus manos por su rostro y profirió un alarido, intentando deshacerse de la molestia que sentía —. ¿Por qué no deja esa actitud de una vez por todas? Creí que frente a mí había dejado de fingir ser un estirado con un palo en el culo.

—Desagradable — dijo Rivaille y arrugó el gesto en señal de disgusto ante lo dijo por Eren.

—Hablemos claro, Sargento. Usted me gusta, me gusta mucho — gesticulaba en exceso y no apartaba su mirada de Rivaille —. Sin embargo no se confunda, no quiero que crea que soy un lapa más del montón. Lo admiro, lo acepto, pero me gusta y no de _esa_ forma, sino que — caló aire y aguantó la respiración por un par de segundos, que se le hicieron eternos, le estaba costando un montón expresarse —. Me gusta sexualmente, ¿está bien?

Rivaille enarcó una ceja y se preocupó de mantener la mirada del mocoso. Mas, por dentro rogaba poder tener a margen sus emociones, las cuales parecían querer florecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Me crees un puto trozo de carne? — finalmente escupió con veneno, o eso intentó.

Eren dio un paso hacia él, los nervios controlaban cada fibra de su cuerpo. Tragó seco y con un par de erráticos movimientos se paró a tan sólo un palmo de Rivaille. El chiquillo reparó en sus tormentosas lagunas color gris, su piel nívea y cómo su cabello comenzaba a volver a su lugar, cayendo a sus costados. Creía ser capaz de leer un sinnúmero de emociones, que jamás creyó ver en su superior, cruzar por su rostro.

_Tragó seco y audiblemente, ¿acaso el Sargento…?_

—No digas siquiera una palabra más — pronunció lento y pausado, y fue él —¡Sí, Rivaille!— quien dio el paso final y tomó al menor por la quijada, le inclinó y se decidió por probar sus labios.

¿Cuánto tiempo había añorado aquello? Siempre quiso saber su sabor, y en estos momentos podía sentir un sabor cítrico. Labios que en un comienzo sintió rasposos, pronto comenzaron a suavizarse contra los suyos. Cuando una tímida lengua rozó sus labios, pidiendo permiso para colarse, Rivaille jadeó y fue _él_ quien finalmente hizo que el beso se tornase ligeramente más violento, tomando el rostro del menor y profundizando el contacto, jugó e hizo que el mocoso se derritiera entre sus brazos.

Probablemente continuar con aquello no fuese la mejor decisión, pero la mente de ambos se encontraba sumida en una violenta neblina, la cual les impedía pensar con claridad, e implícitamente decidieron dejarse llevar por sus más profundos deseos. O eso quisieron, pues en cuanto Eren quiso posicionarse sobre el Sargento e intentar algo más, tan sólo recibió un manotazo junto a un grave: _" .Atrevas"._

Eren sintió aquel contacto como fuego contra su piel.

**4**

Al día siguiente Eren permaneció en cama un poco más de la cuenta, no estaba seguro de querer ver a Jean y menos a Rivaille. No sentía por él nada más que deseo sexual, pero aún así el rechazo de ayer le había dolido.

Le había dolido horrores.

Y se besaron, sólo se besaron.

Abrumado, se restregó la cara con desesperación y decidió que si continuaba en cama, todo empeoraría, no dejaba de pensar en Rivaille y necesitaba sacarlo de su mente.

Se levantó y corrió al baño personal de la habitación para asearse, posteriormente vestirse y correr al exterior.

Hanji, quien estaba a cargo aquel día, le encomendó limpiar el tejado, las ventanas y sus respectivos marcos, una tarea fácil, mas eso no quería decir que le librara de encontrarse con Jean.

Cuando terminó las tareas asignadas decidió acudir al baño comunitario para refrescarse y luego acudir fresco al comedor. Bueno, su idea era buena y estaba tomando un baño de tina bastante relajante, al menos hasta que sintió unas manos en sus hombros.

—Estamos tensos, ¡eh! — dijo una voz tras él.

—¡El trabajo! — chilló.

—Y Rivaille, por supuesto — risas —. Anímate, no creo que lo hayas notado, pero nuestro escuadrón está preocupado por ti. Incluso el comandante, en la mañana estuvo preguntando por ti.

—Estoy bien, en serio.

—No lo estás. No olvides que soy tu paño de lágrimas — rió Jean —. Mikasa está preocupada, pero no se atreve a acercarse a ti.

Eren se sobresaltó ante ello.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó aún más tenso.

—La última vez que intentó hablar contigo, porque obviamente estaba preocupada por ti, la enviaste a tomar por culo. De hecho, no sé si te has dado cuenta, y asumo que no, de un tiempo acá, soy el único con que sociabilizas. ¿No te parece extraño siendo que en realidad somos rivales?

Eren, que se había sentado recto al sentir a Jean, volvió a apoyar su espalda en la bañera y se hundió en ésta, al menos hasta la nariz.

—¿No me dirás nada? — preguntó Kirschtein.

—¿Somos amigos? — inquirió volviendo a la superficie.

—¡Claro que sí, cabeza de chorlito! — respondió a Eren, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Se preocupó de ello cuando vislumbró un poco de hervor —¿Estás bien?

—¡Cabrón, eres un bruto! — dijo exaltado, se levantó de la tina, con el solo pensamiento de golpear al chico, pero se volvió a sentar en ésta cuando reparó en su desnudez.

—¡Venga! ¿Cuántas veces me has visto desnudo? Es un baño, es obvio que estaría desnudo — dijo redundante.

—Salió todo mal, ¿sabes? Se supone que el Sargento debería de haber estado lo suficientemente molesto como para-

—Te regalaré un masaje de consuelo, tú sólo debes seguir hablando.

El chico titán quiso protestar, empero aquellas manos realmente estaban haciendo un buen trabajo y sentía que su tensión comenzaba a disminuir, al igual que sus parpados caer.

—¿Has considerado la idea de que realmente te guste el Sargento?

—No — fue la respuesta automática de Eren, lo que causó una mueca de incomprensión en Jean.

—¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?

—¿Me creerás si te digo que no? — respondió el oji-verde.

—Cuéntame por qué.

Jean sintió a Eren tensarse bajo el toque de sus palmas y luego escuchó en un susurro apenas audible: —Tengo mis motivos.

—Somos amigos, te escucho.

—Promete que no te burlarás — pidió con un timbre de desesperación.

—Promesa.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, soy un obseso cuando se trata de titanes — Jean rió al escuchar eso —. No rías, por favor — silencio —.No es tan grave, pero — se removió incómodo y avergonzado —, ¿recuerdas que vengo de Shiganshina? Viamamáserdevoradaporuntitán — farfulló.

Las manos de Jean se deslizaron por su pecho y luego las deslizó de tal forma que resultaron en un abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Eren.

—Entonces, tenías la cabeza demasiado ocupada como para pensar en chicas, pero ¿Incluso ahora? ¿Incluso tras más de diez años?

—¿Estoy atrofiado emocionalmente? — rió vacíamente.

—Yo creo que en realidad te gusta el Sargento y eres un cobarcecilla y por eso no te atreves a admitirlo.

—¿Pero qué es gustar? ¿Lo has pensado, Jean? — lanzó —. Claro que me gusta, me gusta físicamente, me gusta su actitud, puede que incluso me guste esa mirada tan fría que tiene, sin embargo continuamos hablando de un gustar meramente físico. Y no sé si quisiera algo más de él, ¿sentirá? Siempre me lo he preguntado, sabes. En realidad siempre me lo pregunté, normalmente es tan serio, pero ayer… creí ver un tumulto de emociones que no logré identificar, estaba indeciso, tal vez temeroso, él no es así. Me intrigó.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser el consejero sentimental de un mocoso? — se burló Jean. Intentando animar a Eren, pues en su timbre de voz fue tan plano, incluso ¿doloroso?

Sí, sí, sé que es extraño que Jean haya dejado esa actitud de pijo engreído para rebajarse y hacer amistad con Eren, pero desde que perdió a Marco aprendió bastante sobre amistad.

La amistad es necesaria.

Si bien, odió a Eren con todas sus fuerzas por ser un débil y no haber destruido a Annie cuando pudo, pero… no podía vivir toda su vida con tal rencor. No cuando cada día de vida era un milagro, cuando al despertar se sorprendía de continuar con vida. En realidad nunca dejó su actitud de pijo engreído pues era parte de su personalidad, pero los años le habían hecho madurar y comenzar a ver la vida desde otro punto de vista.

—Gracias — escuchó decir a Eren, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

—Piénsalo, quizá puedes experimentar con el Sargento y, no sé, tal vez descubrir que en realidad te gusta de _esa_ forma — lanzó, se separó de Eren, dejando atrás el abrazo y dijo: —Apura, es casi hora de comer y si no llegamos a tiempo Sasha arrasará con todo.

Jean se perdió entre la hilera de duchas y él dejó la tina, se envolvió en una toalla color crema y se digirió a los vestidores.

—¡Comandante, señor! — saludo de forma oficial, manos en pecho y espalda.

Smith tan sólo le sonrió amable y pronunció: —No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien.

—Calla, calla — advirtió una voz tras él.

Eren se tensó, mas se movió y se fijo en el dueño de aquella voz.

—Sargento… — balbuceó al verle.

Arrugó el gesto en señal de dolor cuando reparó en sus superiores, ambos regresaban de las duchas, ¿es que acaso habían escuchado su conversación con Jean?

Algo le decía que sí, pero no quería creer en ello. Joder, estaba totalmente avergonzado. Bajó la vista y fue hacia el casillero en que guardó sus pertenencias teniendo que dar la espalda a tanto Smith como Rivaille, por lo que no vio la mirada que Erwin le dirigió a Rivaille antes de tomar sus cosas en completo silencio y dejar el lugar.


End file.
